


Stars Tonight

by kenzeira



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt tiba-tiba berpikir betapa tidak menyenangkan andaikata Andrew tertawa bersama orang lain selain dirinya. / "Apa kau menyukaiku?" MattDrew. [Didedikasikan untuk #MinorFandomFest dan #EventGarisMiring]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Chronicle The Movie 2012 milik Max Landis dan Josh Trank. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.
> 
> Peringatan: Light-BL/Slash—atau bisa juga Friendship; MattDrew; Canon Divergence.

            Sejak kecil, Andrew Detmer adalah tipikal anak pendiam, sepanjang hari mengurung diri di dalam rumah. Sebagai sepupu yang baik, Matt mencoba mengajak bermain. Tapi dia selalu gagal dan dia malas untuk mencoba kembali. Pikirnya, biar saja Andrew begitu, terkurung dalam dunianya sendiri.

            Semakin hari, sikap skeptis Andrew semakin terlihat. Terlebih setelah memasuki SMA, dia menjadi bulan-bulanan senior. Matt tidak ingin ikut campur (ia berpikir betapa tipis sekali kepeduliannya saat itu). Tapi begitulah semua bermula. Perubahan pesat terjadi pada saat mereka kelas tiga. Andrew mulai senang merekam apa pun dengan kamera barunya.

            “Aku akan merekam segalanya. Kegiatan sehari-hari, hal-hal sederhana.”

            “Terdengar menyenangkan,” timpal Matt, lantas ia memandang sebentar ke arah Andrew—atau kamera? Matt sedikit risih karena ia sedang mengemudi. “Tapi bisakah kau lakukan itu nanti? Kau lihat sendiri, aku sedang mengemudi. Tidak lucu kalau kau merekam kematianku karena kecelakaan, atau, yeah, semacam itu.”

            Andrew memandang Matt lurus, lalu tersenyum setelahnya. “Aku tidak mau.”

            “Oh, terserahlah.”

            “Kau tahu, Matt, pagi ini aku berhasil merekam Ayah. Dia memukul kepalaku.”

            Matt mengerjap, tapi tidak menoleh, tidak bisa. Mengemudi membuatnya harus fokus melihat ke jalanan. Namun, tentu saja, Andrew melihat raut terkejutnya. Sudah lama Matt mengetahui rahasia mengenai Ayah Andrew (tidak bisa dibilang rahasia karena sesungguhnya ia selalu melihat memar di tubuh sepupunya itu, tapi ia tidak bertanya-tanya siapa pelakunya).

            “Ah, aku berhasil merekamnya.”

            Matt menaikan sebelah alis. “Apa?”

            “Wajahmu. Matt Garetty si populer yang sedang terkejut. Casey pasti senang melihatnya.”

            “Aku tidak tahu kau mengenal Casey.”

            Andrew mengangkat bahu. “Tidak juga. Aku hanya mendengarnya dari orang-orang, katanya dia menyukaimu. Bukankah itu bagus? Casey juga cukup populer, dia cerdas dan memiliki hobi yang sama denganku; merekam kegiatan sehari-hari, termasuk merekam dirimu.”

            “Jadi, merekam hal-hal tak berguna sekarang ini merupakan nilai tambah, begitu?”

            Andrew tertawa. Matt jarang sekali melihatnya tertawa.

            “Lupakan soal populer. Kau harus mencoba bersosialisasi, ‘Drew. Kau cukup menarik untuk ukuran lelaki.”

            “Aku tidak butuh. Cukup kau saja.”

            Mobil melaju menuju lapangan parkir. Matt menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi setelah mobil terparkir sempurna. Dia lantas memandang Andrew. Lelaki itu tengah mematikan rekamannya. Matt menghela napas. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya bergerak sendiri, terangkat lalu mendarat di atas puncak kepala Andrew. Matt bingung, Andrew juga merasa demikian. Keduanya sama-sama mengerjap. Matt memutuskan untuk mengacak-acak rambut pirang sepupunya.

            “Aku tidak selalu bersamamu, ada kalanya aku tidak bisa berangkat sekolah bersama seperti ini. Kau tidak boleh begitu.”

            Andrew terdiam cukup lama. “Apa kau akan memilih Casey seandainya dia mengajakmu berangkat bersama?”

            Matt mengangkat bahu. Dengan senyuman jenaka, ia menjawab. “Tapi aku lebih suka dada perempuan daripada laki-laki, jujur saja.”

            Hari-hari membosankan berlalu seperti biasa. Samantha menyebarkan pamflet pencalonan ketua OSIS, tidak bosan-bosan perempuan berkulit sawo matang itu mengatakan hal yang sama pada setiap siswa yang melintas; _kau harus memilih Steve Montgomery, jangan sampai lupa_. Foto Steve yang sedang tersenyum memenuhi majalah dinding. Pria berkulit hitam itu boleh juga. Andrew tidak mungkin melewatkannya. Kamera tetap siaga.

            Waktu melaju lambat, hari-hari terasa samar. Tiba-tiba pagi lagi, tiba-tiba malam lagi. Matt tidak menyukai gagasannya sendiri tatkala ia mengajak Andrew untuk datang ke acara Prom Night. Sialnya, ia tak bisa membiarkan sepupunya itu berdiam diri saja di rumah. Andrew sesekali harus keluar, menikmati pesta dan secangkir koktail—tanpa kamera di tangannya. Tapi begitulah Andrew, meski diperingatkan berkali-kali, dia tetap membawa kamera itu. Alhasil, Matt kehilangan jejak Andrew pada saat acara dimulai.

            _Apa kau menyukaiku, Matt?_

            _Ada apa dengan pertanyaan aneh itu._

_Aku hanya ingin tahu. Waktu kecil sepertinya kau sangat membenciku._

Percakapan sederhana saat hendak menghadiri pesta mendadak kembali terngiang. Matt tidak mungkin lupa bagaimana wajah Andrew saat itu. Tangannya bertumpu di atas paha, sepasang mata melirik tidak jelas arahnya. Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu. Matt ingin sekali menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak pernah membenci Andrew—ya, ya, harus diakui, dia memang sempat tidak menyukai sepupunya itu, tapi karena Andrew selalu menolak kalau diajak bermain. Lagi pula itu sudah lama sekali berlalu.

            Sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda.

            “Apa aku boleh merekammu, Matt?”

            Matt terkejut. Dia melihat Casey tengah mengarahkan kamera padanya.

            “Kau sudah merekamku.”

            Casey tersenyum lebar. “Kau menikmati pestanya?”

            “Yeah … kurasa. Tapi omong-omong, apa kau melihat Andrew?”

            “Kau terdengar seperti ayahnya.”

            Matt sedang tidak ingin bergurau. Dia permisi. Mencari satu orang lelaki yang kikuk dan pemalu di antara ratusan orang yang tenggelam dalam pesta sama sekali bukan perkara mudah, terlebih Andrew memiliki postur tubuh yang terbilang kecil (kalau tidak mau dikatakan pendek). Matt yakin Andrew tidak berada di antara orang-orang yang berdansa-dansi. Lelaki berambut pirang itu pasti berada di luar pesta. Entah di mana.

            _Aku seperti ayahnya?_

            Matt mencibir, kembali teringat pada kata-kata Casey. _Yang benar saja. Andai dia tahu bagaimana tabiat Ayah Andrew._

            Pesta sudah berlangsung selama satu setengah jam saat Matt akhirnya menemukan Andrew. Benar saja, lelaki itu sedang termenung sendirian di dekat taman, mengotak-atik kamera tanpa menyadari keberadaannya. Matt menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dia mendekati Andrew dengan langkah tegas.

            “Kau selalu begini.”

            Andrew melirik sekilas. “Aku tidak bisa sepertimu.”

            Matt mendudukan diri di samping Andrew. “Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi sepertiku, ‘Drew. Aku hanya ingin kau memiliki teman selain aku. Kau seharusnya memanfaatkan acara Prom Night ini untuk mengajak perempuan berkenalan—atau mengajak seseorang minum bersama.”

            “Aku tidak bisa minum.”

            Matt tidak bicara lagi. Ia memilih untuk diam dan meluruskan kaki. Kepalanya menengadah, memandang langit malam. Tidak banyak bintang yang berserakan, keberadaan bulan semakin menyolok saja. Bulat, terang. Andrew menaruh kameranya.

            “Mereka nyaris merusak kameraku.”

            “Itu pasti karena kau merekam mereka tanpa izin.”

            “Aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban semacam itu darimu, Matt.”

            Matt tertawa ringan. “Kau ingin aku menghiburmu?”

            Andrew menunduk, melihat sepasang sepatunya sendiri. “Aku pikir kau sepupu yang baik.”

            “Oh, astaga. Apakah sekarang ini kau sedang merajuk?”

            “Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya.”

            Matt membuang napas. Ia melihat ke arah Andrew, sepupunya itu masih menundukan kepala. Lagi-lagi, tangannya bergerak sendiri. Tiba-tiba sudah mendarat di puncak kepala Andrew. Kali ini Matt mengelus-elusnya. Andrew memejamkan mata. Samar-samar di antara redupnya malam, Matt melihat pipi Andrew memerah. Itu bukan memar akibat tamparan Ayah Andrew, bukan. Itu rona—rona yang acapkali terlihat saat Casey bicara padanya.

            “Aku tidak pernah membencimu.”

            Kepala Andrew terangkat, sepasang matanya memandang bingung.

            “Sekadar informasi saja.”

            Sekarang Andrew tersenyum. “Aku senang mendengarnya.”

            Matt berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bokong. “Baiklah, mana yang lebih kau sukai; kembali ke pesta atau pulang dan menginap di rumahku?”

            “Kau sudah tahu jawabannya.”

            Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Andrew tidak henti-henti merekam. Membicarakan hal-hal sederhana, tertawa. Andrew sesekali melemparkan pertanyaan, Matt selalu menjawabnya (meski dia tidak yakin itu merupakan suatu keharusan). Matt tiba-tiba berpikir betapa tidak menyenangkan andaikata Andrew mengobrol atau tertawa bersama orang lain selain dirinya.[]

**11:19 PM – 23 August 2016**


End file.
